


Revenge

by neverminetohold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Courting, Friendship, Gen, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: Did these dwarves truly think him so dense?





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Bilbo, despite enjoying the cloak-and-dagger spectacle to a shameful degree, considering that he was, indeed, a gentlehobbit, was also mildly offended by the whole thing.  
  
Did these dwarves truly think him so dense?  
  
Their differences may have been many, both culturally and otherwise, but some things were understood through context, if nothing else. Among Men, braids were not common. Neither so among Hobbits, who generally frowned upon hair worn beyond shoulder-length and seemed physically incapable of growing more than a wisp of beard.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
But one only needed to spent a short amount of time in the raucous and hearty company of dwarrows to understand that braids were of great significance to them. And even a casual, half-drunk observer would have noticed the beads woven into them. How their shapes, colors, patterns and engraved runes differed - or not.  
  
Was it really such an impossible task to notice that Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli wore the same black and silver bead, with the exact same rune, woven into a strand of their hair in the exact same place?  
  
To a khazad that bead announced their descent from the line of Durin, their tie through blood, their status as family, as uncle and sister-sons, king and heirs, and so on and so forth.  
  
So why in the blazes did they think him incapable of figuring that out?!  
  
He darted a glance at Thorin. If he really thought sitting with his back to him would keep Bilbo from noticing the bead he was working on, then he was still making the same old mistake of underestimating him.  
  
Well, being courted by Thorin had Bilbo in a good enough mood to forgive him his trespasses - to a degree.  
  
Chewing on a particularly stringy bit of squirrel, Bilbo allowed his heels to batter the fallen tree he sat upon, while idly searching his surroundings for flowers and anything else that he might turn into a vital part of a very ancient and sacred Hobbit courting ritual.  
  
He loved Thorin. But for all that stubborn dwarf had put him through, Bilbo was due some compensation. _And_ entertainment.


End file.
